The worst kept secret
by shmonzie
Summary: DMHG she thinks she loves a boy who doesn't even know she exists, or does he? class room and other liasons


_The worst kept secret_

He sat on the left her, he being left handed and her inclined to use her right hand, this worked perfectly. Both students could watch the film of stunning images and take the appropriate notes for the class that sat in, yet could consume themselves with each other and annoy each other at the same time. He grabbed her left hand in his right and squeezed, he liked to inflict pain upon her but even if it hurt, she never truly minded. This time was different, he didn't let go of her hand after squeezing it, but proceeded to hold it for the remainder of the lesson. She was in complete heaven and those at the desk behind the pair could only smile as the looked on in a knowing fashion. The other students, they knew there was something between the pair, even if both were in strong denial. She could feel it too though and prayed that what she felt from him was real and not some illusion. He was holding her hand, his first real romantic gesture and not just pointless flirting. She thought it meant something, but she was wrong, he was merely toying with her emotions again for his own amusement.

As she sat on the edge of the balcony of the third floor, her legs dangling in, facing the many classroom doors, she felt the breeze against her back and was content. He walked up to her then and her feeling of contentment suddenly changed as it was replaced with those butterflies she got every time he came around her. It was that same feeling that brought a smile to her face without her even noticing it was there. He spoke to her about trivialities for a few moments before playing around flirtatiously and grabbing her ankles, pulling her forward. She shrieked that she'd fall down but he continued to pull her forward. Holding onto the balcony now with only her hands, the rest of her body horizontally in the air as he stood away from her, still gripping her ankles, she finally let go, unable to hold on any longer and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Panic flooded his face as he watched her fall, knowing he was to blame entirely. He ran forward to her, leaning down to extend his hand in offer to pull her up; she glared at him with a false hatred as she allowed him to lift her to her feet. He moved in towards her, wrapping his arms tightly around her in a hug to top all others. Her world practically stood still as she took note of how perfect this felt, how perfect _she_ felt in his arms like this. Their bodies moulded together in an ideal way and the hug seemed to be endless.

This time, it was maths and not English as he sat beside her once more, the teacher droning on about a subject neither student could fathom. Taking his black ball-point pen, he proceeded to draw smiley faces and I heart U signs over her pages and hands/arms. Taking his pen, he drew lines over her legs, provoking her to slap at him flirtatiously. Leaving the pen on his math book, he let his hand drift down to her calves remarking on how smooth her legs were, before letting it slide up to her thighs causing her to squirm slightly but make no effort to tell him to stop. Both, in a world of their own were oblivious of the other students around them that could very well see what was going on across the classroom. He placed his hand at the back of her knee and tickled the sensitive spot on her leg, making her squirm slightly as it tickled, as he watched her, he smiled at her, not a smirk but a genuine smile.

Sitting in a free period, across from a friend and next to him, she talked freely, completely ignoring the piles of work she still had to do. He watched her talk and commented on how pretty her eyes were. She was so sure she could feel the blush rising to her cheeks as this point as she kicked her friends leg opposite her to ask whether she's heard the compliment. Receiving a kick back, she looked across at her friend and grinned when he couldn't' see her.

So many free periods were spent with him in the afternoons as she wasted her time flirting pointlessly with him. Sitting on a one person couch by the wall, reading a book she looked up to see him coming towards her, she quickly turned her attention back to the book, pretending she hadn't noticed him. He came over and sat on her lap. No more reading was to be done this period evidently. He leaned back on and continued to sit like that, rather comfortably for another good 10 minutes while they talked to the people around them. Another time, a similar thing occurred as he pulled her onto his lap when he was sitting on the one person couch. Refusing to let her go, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back into him.

Him sitting behind her, with her sitting between his legs on a four legged chair, he proceeded to flick her bra strap from behind, causing her to turn around a glare at him but make no effort to get up and move. Sliding his hands across her back, but over her shirt, he unclasped her bra. She gasped and slid her hands under her shirt and did it back up. This turned into both boys in the one free taking turns perfecting their skills at undoing bras and seeing who could do it faster. Granted, she loved the attention.

Sitting next to him at lunch once more, he pulled her towards him hugging her tightly and punching her arm causing her to shriek out in pain as it really did hurt. He pulled her head into his lap suggestively as she tried to push herself up; she beat down on his chest, not really as angry as she made herself out to be.

Drawing on her leg had become a regular activity of his whilst sitting beside her in classes. Of course, she never did mind, not even when he tagged his nickname on her thigh. Thinking back, she regretted stopping him that time that he tried pulling her skirt up or going up her thigh with his hand. Admittedly, she wondered how far he would have gone before stopping himself.

Walking up the steep hill, the sun beating down on her and her music blearing in her ears, she sadly knew that this would be the last trip she'd make to his place. Today she was to receive the items he was fixing for her and she would not see him for the remainder of the summer break. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she attempted to cool herself down slightly before reaching his front door in an effort to appear less hot and sweaty. She rang his doorbell and he let her in, she made her way up the 2 flights of stairs and came to rest at his front door, the smoke from the corridor filling her lungs as she gasped for breath, her breath still ragged from the long walk. She knocked on his door at least three times with no answer, the blaring music obviously deafening her knocks. Her cell phone rang at this point as he asked her where she was. "Outside you idiot" she replied, smiling to herself. He answered the door, dressed only in shorts and to be perfectly honest, she didn't mind in the least. He invited her in, to explain about the work he had done and she walked in, rather happy with herself. After moments of conversation, they sat on the leather couch (aww c'mon if I'm gonna publish this I gotta give them something to work with here!) and continued their conversation. Leaning forward, he attempted to grope her but having walked an hour in summer sun, and putting up with his bullshit all year; she wasn't going to have any of it. He smiled sweetly at her, almost causing her to cave in but she stood strong against him. Ready to leave, delaying it really as much as humanly possible, he leant forward for a hug and she was really in no frame of mind to deny him. So she hugged him back and refrained from slapping him when he squeezed her ass. Instead, she shook her head at him when she pulled back and walked out the door, knowing fully well that she would not see him for another month at least.

Sadly, the story ends here and despite the much promise that those around the pair saw for them, nothing ever eventuated between them. The next year, they returned to school as per usual but the chemistry that once was between them seemed non existent as he ignored her very presence.

In frustration, she pulled out a gun and shot him three times: once in the groin, once in the heart and once in the head. "fuk you" she whispered to his now dead form.

(hehe just kidding) the ending was at the last paragraph but don't you find his murder slightly more interesting?


End file.
